Of Mages and Shinobi
by Jaden Lord of L33t
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was taken out of Konoha for his own protection. Now he's back as the Leaf's first nin-mage.     Light Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2 elements


_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy or any affiliated products, the following is a non profit work of fiction.__

* * *

_

_October 2nd__ :A few hours after the Kyuubi attack_

The Council of Konoha was in an uproar. Of course this was to be expected, what with the recent attack and subsequent triumph over the monstrous Kyuubi no Kitsune a few hours before.

Actually triumph might be a bit too strong of a word to use in this particular situation. Nearly a third of the Leaf's shinobi forces were dead, along with a good chunk of the village's civilian population.

The worst blow, however, was the death of the 4th Hokage. Namikaze Minato, the famed Yellow Flash of Konoha, a hero to every person in Konoha, had valiantly given up his life to slay the mighty 9-tailed Fox.

No, that wasn't right either, no mortal could actually kill one of the Bijuu, very few things in existence could. The 4th Hokage had been forced to do the next best thing, and seal the beast away. Using a self-crafted kinjutsu Minato had summoned the Shinigami itself, and had struck a bargain with the deity. In exchange for his soul the Shinigami would seal away the Kyuubi forever.

Unfortunately the only thing Minato had on hand to seal the creature in, was a small newborn child. That child was in fact the 4th's very own son, but only a few people in the world were aware of that. And that small child was the cause of the incensed state of the Council.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, recently reinstated 3rd Hokage sighed, and took a long drag on his mahogany pipe. He could literally feel his headache growing as he half listened to Clan Leader after Clan Leader try to make their voice heard over the din. Discreetly he formed a few hand signs under the table, and took one last drag before snuffing out his pipe and setting it aside.

"ORDER!," boomed Sarutobi, his voice made unnaturally loud by a simple E-ranked jutsu, and the Clan Representatives fell silent. Sarutobi made another handsign and spoke, his voice less loud, but still clearly audible to all in the Council Chamber.  
"As you all know know, we are here to discuss the future of Konoha and the future of Konoha's newest Jinchuuriki," he said.

One of the civilian Leader's, a woman with vibrant pink hair swiftly stood, and screeched shrilly, "Kill the Demon."

"HARUNO!" bellowed Sarutobi, "You will be silent, or I will have you removed from these proceedings."  
The pinkette clammed up instantly and swiftly returned to her seat, but Sarutobi could see the anger in her eyes, and in the eyes of many of the Leaders.

"Let me make this very clear," The Third began softly, "We will not be executing a child, Jinchuuriki or not, do I make myself clear?"  
A few of the Leaders murmured noncommittally, and Sarutobi's eye's narrowed.

"Do I make myself clear," he hissed dangerously, simultaneously flaring his chakra, abruptly reminding everyone of his power. This time the response from the clans was unanimous and clearly audible.

"Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Now then does anybody have an suggestions as to what we should do with the child?" he asked.

The Hokage blinked as no less than eight people raised their hands, all of them, save one, shinobi Clan Heads. Warily, he pointed to the non-shinobi Clan Leader first, "Shimura Danzō, you have the floor."

At the Third's bidding a man long black shaggy hair, heavily bandaged on his right side, and sporting an x-shaped scar on his chin stood. "I request that the boy be placed under my care," said Danzō, his voice gravely. "Under my direction, the boy will become an invaluable asset to the village."

Sarutobi frowned, he know that by asset Danzō really meant "emotionless tool", still he decided to answer diplomatically, instead of outright refusing. "I would first hear the other proposals, before making my decision," the Third answered. Danzō nodded genially before retaking his seat, and Sarutobi gestured to Hyūga Hiashi the head of the Hyūga Clan.

Hiashi a stern looking man, with long straight black hair, bearing the trademark pupil less eyes of the Hyūga Clan inclined his head as he stood. "I would have the boy adopted into the Hyūga Clan, we have many resources and our seal specialists should have the means to prevent the beast from escaping," then, after having said his piece Hiashi retook his seat.

For the next hour Sarutobi listened as the Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Akamichi Clan Heads described why their clan should be given custody of the child, each made a convincing argument, but in the end he was still unsure. He sighed as he listened to the the Leaders bicker with each other, and try convince the Civilian Leaders to support them.

* * *

Suddenly a loud booming echoing from the doors cut through the noise, someone was knocking on the doors to the Council Chambers, and with considerable force it seemed. Warily Sarutobi motioned for the ANBU hidden in the shadows to open the doors. The masked ninja soundlessly opened the doors, then vanished from sight.

An old man stepped into the room, and headed straight towards the Third, he had long white hair, and an even longer white beard. He was clad in a purplish-blue robe, and curiously curled red shoes, clutched in his hands was a gnarled wooden staff, with a strange blue orb inlaid in the top. "Hello," said the man, "My name is Lezaford," he continued with a smile.

"_Impossible,"_ breathed Sarutobi, almost every one in the room saying or thinking the same thing, "Are you really the Immortal Lezaford, the one who helped Senju Harashima-sama?" he asked.

The mans exceptionally blue eyes twinkled, "I am," he answered. Uchiha Fugaku abruptly stood, "Have you any proof to back up your claim?" he demanded roughly.

Lezaford reached into his robe, and withdrew a purple crystal necklace identical to the one currently in the possession of Senju Tsunade. "Just this," he answered, the necklace glowed brightly, and then a small tree began rapidly growing out of the ground. Fugaku paled, then retook his seat without a word.

Lezaford held up the crystal once more, and the tree began rapidly shrinking until it disappeared without a trace. "Now then," he continued, " I have a proposition for you Hokage-sama."

"I'm listening," answered Sarutobi evenly. "Let me take the boy," propositioned Lezaford, "I'll take him in, give him a home, and of course train him to protect himself." "I can take him to a place far away from the likely assassination attempts he'll face as a Jinchuuriki."

The Third blinked, he was getting too old, he hadn't even thought about the likely assassination attempts the poor child would face until he was old enough to defend himself, he chalked it up to fatigue, and refocused his attention on Lezaford.

"Could you guarantee his safety?" he asked directly. "Yes," the elder man replied without a shred of doubt, and Sarutobi believed him.

"Are there any objections to Master Lezaford's proposal?" the Third asked to all assembled, but nobody answered. "One last point of order, nobody is speak of the Sealing in public, or to reveal the happenings of last night, and today to the younger generations." he continued. A few Leaders murmured sullenly, but a glare quickly silenced them.  
"Now then you all are dismissed, Master Lezaford, please come with me."

* * *

_Later at the Hokage's Office_

"So this little one is the Fourth's son is he?" asked Lezaford quietly as to not wake the rooms sleeping occupant. His staff was gone, and in his arms was a small baby with six birthmarks on his cheeks that looked like the whiskers of an animal.

"Yes," replied Sarutobi, his voice heavy with sadness."Such an terrible burden placed on one so young."

"Indeed it is," answered Lezaford the normal gleam in his eyes faded,and he gently rocked the baby back and forth.

Sarutobi fell silent for a time, and Lezaford knew what he was going to say.

"This is his home, this Village is a part of him, I know you said you'd take him far away, but I don't want it to be permanently."

Lezaford smiled softly, "I never planned on that Sarutobi-san," he said. "When I feel he is ready to come back here, I'll send him back."

It was an effort for the Third to hold back his tears of gratitude, but his voice cracked as he whispered, "Thank You." Lezaford didn't answer verbally, instead he bowed his head forward in acknowledgement.

"Take good care of him," pleaded Sarutobi as the elder man turned to leave with the boy.

"You have my word," answered Lezaford as he walked away with the child securely held in his arms, "He'll be back before you know it."  
Lezaford stopped just before exiting the room, "By the way," he asked, without turning around. "What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's a nice name," Lezaford answered before walking out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

He walked unobstructed out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the child, Naruto, slept soundly. Once Lezaford was out of sight of the village walls, he reached into a pocket in his robes, and withdrew a gold colored book with a large blue gem set into the center. He murmured something inaudible, and the gem began to glow, softly at first, then brighter and brighter, until the pale blue light encompassed them.

Abruptly the the light flared white, and when it faded away, Lezaford and Uzumaki Naruto, were gone.

* * *

_12 Years Later: Just Outside of Konoha_

In a flash of light, hidden both by the day light, and the trees, a figure appeared, a short distance from the Walls of Konohagakure no Sato.

The figure was a young male, with unruly blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and tan pants, held up with a plain brown belt; he also sported two earrings, one in each ear, and black leather shoes. The boy looked like a normal 15 year old youth, however a few things did set him apart from the norm.  
For instance, on the left side of his waist, hung a sheathed traditional katana, and on his right, was a steel short sword with a yellow hilt. The boy was also wearing a deep blue-black cloak, but the oddest part of his outfit was the massive pointy yellow brown hat sitting atop his head.

"So this is the Leaf," mused the boy aloud as he looked towards the Village, and without preamble, he headed towards the large gateway that he could see directly up ahead.

He reached the gates unobstructed, that is, until he tried to enter, and two men appeared in a gust of wind and a swirl of leaves. Both guards were bland unassuming men, wearing identical uniforms, and head bands, only their differing hair colors and the eye apparel of one of them set them apart.

"Papers please," one of the men asked, he had deep black hair, and was wearing a pair of shades.

The boy blinked, "I'm sorry?" he asked in confusion.

"Travel, and Identification papers," replied the guard flatly.

"But I don't have them," answered the boy, "Nobody told me I was supposed to."

The guard sighed, "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Lezaford-oji chan told me too," the boy answered neutrally."

Both guardsmen stiffened at the name the boy had just casually dropped, "Come with us," said the shaded man, "We'll take you to the Hokage immediately."

The boy smiled and nodded his head vigorously, "Ok, I was told to go talk to this Hokage as soon as I arrived anyway."

The shades wearing guard nodded to his companion, in silent communication, then headed off at a quick walk towards a large tower in the center of the Village.

The boy easily kept pace with the guard, despite the constant swiveling of his head to take in the sights. As the two walked, many people stopped and stared curious as to who exactly the guard was guiding, and why the person was wearing such a ridiculous hat.

When they reached the tower the guard marched right in through the front doors, with the boy in tow. A civilian secretary behind a desk sat directly in front of them. "Hello," the woman greeted cheerfully, "How may I help you today."

"Aburame Aokiji with a Priority One Traveler," the guard answered swiftly.

The smile faded from the secretary's face, "Which traveler is it?" she asked coolly professional know.

The guard opened his mouth to reply, but the boy beat him to it, "Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty!" he shouted as he hopped up and down excitedly, then smiled crookedly as the people gaped at him.

* * *

_Hello Readers, Jaden here with a brand new story!_

_As always leave a review, constructive criticism is appreciated, but not flames_

_Until next time_


End file.
